Congé maladie
by Miakamika
Summary: un monologue de James sur un jour où il s'ennuie durant un congé maladie [d'où le titre mais je présume que vous l'aviez deviné]


_Style de fanfic: monologue de James (attention la plupart de mes fics sont centrées sur ça)_   
_Auteur: Miaka/sophie_

CONGE MALADIE

  


Je suis malade alors je suis privé de sortie. En premier lieu, j'étais bien heureux de cette situation. Ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir me prélasser et ne rien faire. Mais voilà, maintenant que Jessie et Miaouss sont partis en mission sans moi, je m'ennuie. Pour passer le temps, j'ai essayé de nettoyer mes capsules de bouteilles mais malheureusement je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elles étaient déjà propres et que c'était inutile. Alors, j'ai essayé de regarder la TV, il y avait une émission barbante où des couples parlaient de leur première rencontre. J'ai voulu zapper mais l'image a disparu et je n'ai pas sût la récupérer. C'est peut être un problème de l'antenne sur le toit de notre cabane mais quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas moi qui vais grimper là pour la réparer donc, ça fait une option de distraction en moins. J'ai cherché un peu de lecture mais tout ce que j'ai pût trouver c'était quelques magazines TV périmés vraiment pas intéressants. Rrrooooooooooh je m'ennuie, il me semble que je vais devenir fou si je reste assit ici. Je m'installe sur le bord de mon lit et je couche mes bras sur l'appuie de fenêtre à proximité, puis j'y dépose mon menton et j'observe la forêt visible à distance. Jessie et Miaouss doivent tant s'amuser en ce moment. Ils sont probablement entrain d'essayer de voler des pokémon ou... ils se battent peut être déjà contre les morveux. Bien que je ne l'avoue jamais, j'adore exécuter des combats pokémon contre ce maudit Sacha et décoller vers d'autres cieux. C'est si amusant de s'envoler dans le ciel et observer les morveux devenir des petits points minuscules sous mes pieds. Oh bien sûr, le moment de l'envol et l'atterrissage sont assez douloureux mais bon j'en ai l'habitude. Je soupire et je soulève mon regard vers le ciel. Il est exceptionnellement sombre aujourd'hui. C'est sûr, il va pleuvoir, mais j'aime bien la pluie. Je pourrais encore m'amuser à bondir dans les flaques d'eau avec Miaouss et ensuite nous nous ferions gronder par Jessie sous prétexte que l'on aurait éclaboussé son uniforme. Ah ah... oui... hum... inutile de rire, je ne pourrais pas m'amuser à ça aujourd'hui. Je suis contraint à rester enfermé dans cette maudite chambre à regarder la nature par ma fenêtre. Si seulement l'ordinateur portable que nous a donné le boss n'était pas cassé. Ouais, Jessie ne savait pas s'en servir et elle a effacé le programme principal. Je quitte la fenêtre et je me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit. Je regarde le plafond un instant puis je me tourne sur mon côté. Oh non, voilà que mon mal de tête me reprend. Je ferme mes yeux, pourquoi ai-je attrapé cette maudite grippe? J'ai mal à la gorge, je ne sais presque plus respirer et... mes amis ne sont même pas restés à mes côtés pour me soigner, s'assurer que je vais bien ou tout simplement me tenir compagnie. Grr, quels égoïstes quand même. Quand c'était Jessie qui était malade moi et Miaouss nous devions rester sans cesse à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où elle nous a envoyé chercher son remède. Il faut toujours qu'on soit aux petits soins pour Jessie mais quand c'est moi qui suis malade et bien tant pis, je dois rester seul et me débrouiller moi même. Hum... bon, c'est vrai, elle m'a donné mes médicaments hier soir et ce matin quand j'étais vraiment malade mais... elle ne me tient pas compagnie, c'est très vilain de sa part. Humf... je saisis mon front brûlant. Je déteste ce mal de tête minable. Que dois-je faire? Je dois me lever pour aller chercher une aspirine dans la salle de bains. Ouais, bon bien... Je m'assied et me prépare à me lever mais oh, ma tête tourne trop. Je peux voir toute la pièce danser devant moi. Voilà, ma fièvre me reprend et mes amis ne sont pas là pour m'aider. Si je meurs ça sera leur faute, na! Mais attendez une minute... je ne veux pas mourir!!!! Je me recouche. Oh non, je dois faire quelque chose, je peux pas rester dans cette situation. Bon sang, à l'aide quelqu'un. Heu...? J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. La chance, ça doit être Jessie et Miaouss!!! Oui, ce sont eux, je peux entendre leurs voix. Ils se crient l'un sur l'autre comme à leur habitude. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je les appelle ou j'attend qu'ils viennent me voir? Non, c'est mieux de les attendre, si je les appelle ils risquent de se fâcher. Quelques secondes passent... ah, j'entends enfin des pas qui s'approchent!!! C'est Jessie qui rentre dans la salle de bains sans doute pour se changer et se nettoyer un peu. Je n'ai pût voir que le bout de ses cheveux mais c'était suffisant pour savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Bon, cette fois je l'appelle. "Heu hum, Jess, tu pourrais m'apporter une aspirine s'il te plaît?" Elle ne semble pas m'entendre et claque la porte derrière elle. Oh, c'est trop gentil. Grrr. Tient, voilà Miaouss, il entre dans la chambre, couvert de boue et bondit sur le lit de Jessie. Elle ne sera pas contente. Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit légèrement. "Et bien Jajames, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Ton visage est encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure." me dit-il. Chat idiot, bien sûr que je suis rouge puisque j'ai de la fièvre. Je soupire doucement et je prend mon meilleur air malade. "S'il te plaît Miaouss, tu veux bien aller me chercher un comprimé contre la fièvre et la migraine? Je souffre tellement..." Il me donne son accord. "Bien." Il se lève alors et va frapper contre la porte de la salle de bains où Jessie est toujours enfermée. Elle semble l'entendre et gronde: "QUOI?!!" Miaouss prend un air ennuyé. "Jajames a besoin d'un comprimé contre la fièvre. Tu peux en apporter hein?!" Elle émet quelques grognements puis elle accepte enfin "Bien, je lui apporte ça tout de suite. De toute façon, c'est l'heure de sa médication." Quelques nouvelles secondes de silence passent durant lesquelles Miaouss se lime les ongles. Je n'ai pas trop le courage de l'observer parce que mes yeux se ferment contre ma volonté. Je sursaute tout à coup en entendant Jessie revenir dans la chambre. Elle tient un verre d'eau dans une main et un sachet de pharmacie dans l'autre. Elle s'assied sur son lit aux côtés de Miaouss, me faisant face, puis elle retire une bouteille de sirop du sachet de pharmacie. Je ne la regarde pas vraiment, ma vue est toute trouble. "Allez James, assied toi, c'est le moment de ta médication." Je fais ce qui m'a été commandé, ignorant du mieux que je le peux, l'engourdissement de mon corps. C'est si dur de m'asseoir. J'ouvre ma bouche et Jessie y dépose la cuillère de sirop. Il est tout à fait dégoûtant, je me force à l'avaler puis je me recouche. "Ça n'est pas terminé." me gronde Jessie. Elle fouille un peu plus le sachet de pharmacie. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas en sortir un suppositoire parce que je ne supporte pas ça. J'en ai eu un hier, c'était l'horreur. Je suis soulagé en remarquant qu'elle me donne un petit cachet "C'est une aspirine, avale le." Elle commande alors à Miaous de me donner le verre d'eau qu'elle a déposé sur la table de nuit et il le fait sans se plaindre. Woaw, je ne peux pas croire combien ils sont serviables envers moi. Oh, c'est trop bien. "Comment s'est passée votre journée de travail, aujourd'hui?" dis-je enfin après avoir avalé mon cachet et prit une gorgée d'eau. Jessie et Miaouss soupirent et haussent leurs épaules. "Vraiment mal, nous avons erré des heures durant dans les bois sans trouver le morveux ce qui nous a valu de belles ampoules et quand nous l'avons enfin trouvé et que nous avons préparé notre piège pour lui, il s'est déclenché avant même qu'il arrive, nous avons décollé vers d'autres cieux et finalement, nous sommes atterris dans une énorme marre de boue." Une marre de boue?! Je plisse mon nez, c'est dégoûtant. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'échapper à ça tout compte fait. Je déteste par dessus tout que ce genre de crasses me recouvre le corps. C'est très désagréable puis... hyper dur à retirer de mes cheveux. J'observe Jessie attentivement maintenant que ma tête a cessé un peu de tourner et que ma vision s'est améliorée. En effet, elle est aussi sale que Miaouss. Je rit alors en remarquant qu'elle vient de voir la saleté que le chat pokémon a fait sur son lit. "MIAOUSS!!!!" elle abat son maillet sur son crâne. Je rit de plus belle, moi elle ne me blâmera pas aujourd'hui, vu que je ne suis pas en forme. Je soupire lourdement en me recouchant. Je ne peux pas croire que je me sois plaint de mon sort tout à l'heure. Tout compte fait, ça a des avantages d'être malade, même si c'est parfois très ennuyant. 

THE END 


End file.
